Unexpected
by Demonocracy
Summary: ¿Qué cosa pueden tener un adolescente y una monja en común? [Sindicato Noragami AU] [Esta historia participa en la actividad de junio "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]


**_Noragami no me pertenece, es propiedad de Adachi Toka._**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad de junio " _Para eso están los amigos"_ del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas.**

Participo con: **Yukine y Hiyori**

 _Suceso: Estudiando para un examen_

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta historia es parte del Sindicato Noragami AU que podemos ver en el capítulo 60 del manga.

* * *

 **~Unexpected.**

 **…**

Cuando ella lo conoce por primera vez, él no es más que un niño. Con un cabello tan amarillo y brillante como un diente de león y de una apariencia tan delicada como la frágil flor.

Aun así, el quinceañero Yukine solamente necesita abrir la boca y decir unas cuantas palabras para que su carácter problemático salga a relucir.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo me dejarás con la monjita?

El impulsivo hombre a su lado le propina un golpe que obliga al chico a inclinar la cabeza y sisear de dolor.

— ¡Yato! —Exclama Hiyori con severidad— Le ruego que no vuelva a hacer eso, el chico sólo hizo una pregunta.

El aludido Yato le dedica a la mujer una mirada de disculpa y se excusa diciendo:— Yukine no es uno de esos chicos que entiende con palabras dulces, hermana Hiyori.

—Sólo serán un par de horas, Yukine —sonríe la mujer de ojos magenta—. Y tú también puedes llamarme hermana Hiyori.

El rubio levanta su mochila del suelo y pasa entre los dos adultos, adentrándose a la casa de la mujer sin esperar a ser invitado.

— ¿Eso te dijo? Apuesto a que no lo veremos hasta mañana.

— ¡Yukine! —exclama el hombre, sin obtener respuesta del chico.

—Está bien, Yato —le asegura Hiyori—. Nos llevaremos bien.

Yato mira con recelo la puerta por la que había desaparecido Yukine, sin creer del todo las palabras de la mujer.

—Lamento haberte pedido esto, pero no encontré a nadie más y no quería dejarlo solo…

—Lo entiendo, no hay problema —le dice Hiyori con una sonrisa.

—Si se porta mal, sólo tienes que darle un golpe en la cabeza _y-_

—Estaremos bien, Yato, gracias. ¿No deberías irte ya? —ríe la mujer.

Yato detiene todas sus protestas de golpe, pareciendo recordar que cuando habían llegado a la casa de Hiyori, ya iba muy tarde a cualquiera que fuera su trabajo.

El hombre asiente con vehemencia y se despide rápidamente de Hiyori, casi cayendo al saltar las escaleras del pequeño pórtico de la mujer para después continuar su carrera hacia su auto.

Hiyori se despide de él con la mano, con una gran sonrisa aun adornándole los labios.

Sonrisa que sólo desaparece cuando Yato está lo suficientemente lejos y ella se detiene a preguntarse: " _¿En verdad vamos a estar bien nosotros dos solos?"_

—Señor, dame fuerza —susurra la mujer, antes de entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

…

Hiyori lo encuentra descansando plácidamente en su pequeña sala, con la mochila tirada en el suelo y los pies sobre su mesa de centro. Ella se sienta en una modesta silla de madera al lado de la habitación y observa al chico sin saber realmente qué hacer después.

 _"Se ve más joven cuando no está frunciendo el ceño",_ piensa Hiyori sorprendida.

—No tienes televisión —observa el chico, con tono acusatorio.

—N-no —admite Hiyori, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintiendo pena por su respuesta—. Nunca fui fanática de la televisión, realmente…

— ¿Y qué haces por aquí normalmente? Además de leer la biblia, claro.

—Leo otros libros también —sonríe Hiyori—. Apoyo también con la limpieza de la iglesia y cocinando para los demás voluntarios. Doy clases de catecismo y ayudó a cuidar el huerto de la iglesia. Me gusta ayudar a las personas de la comunidad y-

— ¿Eso es lo que haces por diversión? —pregunta Yukine con incredulidad.

La mujer se queda sin habla, sintiéndose infinitamente más vieja que Yukine, aunque en realidad su diferencia de edades es menor a diez años.

—Y-yo… te lo dije ya, me gusta ayudar.

Yukine la mira con las cejas enarcadas por un largo tiempo, haciéndola sentir como si perteneciera más a una exposición de animales raros que a su hogar.

—Supongo —acepta Yukine entonces, tras un chasqueo de lengua.

— ¿Y tú? —Pregunta Hiyori, buscando evitar a toda costa cualquier silencio incómodo— ¿Qué haces normalmente?

—Ir a la escuela, hacer tarea, ver televisión, nada interesante.

— ¿Eso es lo que haces por diversión? —pregunta Hiyori, regresándole la pregunta.

—No, no realmente —contesta Yukine, mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro—. Me gusta molestar a Yato.

Hiyori nota con sorpresa que el adolescente se refiere a su padre por su nombre sin titubear, pero decide no comentar nada al respecto.

— _¿Oh?_ ¿Molestarlo? —pregunta con curiosidad.

El chico se detiene entonces, enfocando sus recelosos ojos ámbar en una desprevenida Hiyori.

— ¿No me castigarán por eso? ¿Esto cuenta como confesar mis pecados?

— ¡Claro que no! —suelta Hiyori, riendo con fuerza ante sus ocurrencias— Yo no soy un sacerdote y no tengo por qué castigarte. Soy sólo una persona como cualquier otra. Hasta podríamos ser amigos.

—No creo que seas una persona como cualquier otra. Y tampoco creo que podamos ser amigos.

— ¿Por qué no podríamos?

—Porque yo no quiero ser tu amigo —acepta Yukine con total seriedad.

Él espera su respuesta con calma, buscando la molestia o el dolor en la mirada de la mujer. A pesar de su edad, esas son las únicas reacciones que Yukine conoce de los adultos a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, la monja lo mira con pesar y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso es una pena. ¿Tienes hambre?

Yukine asiente con la cabeza y la mujer sale de la habitación con la sonrisa aun adornándole los labios.

Sin saber qué hacer, el chico se limita a observar la puerta por la que ella desapareció. No estaba, en absoluto, acostumbrado a la amabilidad.

…

Pocos minutos después, ellos dos se sientan a la mesa frente a la cena que Hiyori preparó. Un poco de carne, ensalada y pan adorna el plato de Yukine, quien después de agradecer la comida comienza a devorarla con gusto.

—No esperaba visitas, así que preparé lo que pude —se disculpa Hiyori—. No he hecho las compras y-

— ¿Bromeas? —Pregunta Yukine— En casa de Yato sólo hay arroz y cerveza. _Esto_ es una cena de dioses.

Hiyori lo mira con angustia. Sabía bien que Yato podía ser algo… despistado, pero _, ¿hasta ese extremo?_

Cuando Yukine termina con su plato, Hiyori le sirve una porción más. El chico la acepta con la primera sonrisa genuina de la noche y la degusta con la misma alegría con la que comió el plato anterior.

Hiyori sonríe, alegrándose de que el chico dormirá esa noche con el estómago lleno, y al mismo tiempo se plantea una larga y seria conversación a tener con el despistado padre del rubio.

…

—Y… ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? —pregunta Hiyori, una vez que se han acomodado en la sala de estar después de la cena.

—…Bien.

— ¿Tienes tarea por hacer?

—No realmente —murmura Yukine de forma no muy convincente.

— ¿Oh? —inquiere Hiyori, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Después de todo, Yukine no es más que un chico como cualquier otro.

—Debo estudiar para un examen.

— ¡Oh! —exclama Hiyori, comprendiendo. Ella misma recordaba haber pasado tardes enteras estudiando para sus exámenes, en los que, siendo honestos, siempre había obtenido resultados excelentes.

Es ese agradable recuerdo de su infancia y adolescencia el que la lleva a decir:— ¡Puedo ayudarte a estudiar!

Los ojos ámbar de Yukine se levantan para verla con sorpresa e incredulidad.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta el chico.

— ¡Claro! Siempre fui buena para la escuela —sonríe Hiyori—. ¡Vamos, vamos! Saca tus libros.

Yukine obedece, aun incrédulo, y deja caer un pesado libro en la mesa de centro.

— ¿Y también eras buena con el álgebra?

La respuesta optimista de Hiyori muere en sus labios al escuchar la pregunta y su ceño se frunce en concentración.

—…Eso creo —contesta finalmente—. Pero dame un momento para recordar.

La mujer comienza a hojear el libro con interés y Yukine no puede evitar que se le escape una pequeña risa.

Estar con ella… no era _tan_ malo después de todo.

…

—…Entonces: Nueve a la sexta potencia… es igual a 531,441. Para obtener este resultado multiplicamos nueve por nueve seis veces…

Yukine escribe los números en su cuaderno con rapidez y al terminar, le muestra el resultado a una muy confundida Hiyori.

— _Oh…_ —susurra ella, sin sonar nada convencida.

—Es más sencillo de lo que parece —admite Yukine.

— ¡Sí! —masculla Hiyori, para después suspirar y confesarse:—… No, la verdad no lo es. Es muy injusto, Yukine, yo era la que te iba a ayudar a estudiar y terminaste explicándomelo todo.

—Sí, lo hice. Pero lo entiendo, debes tener como un millón de años sin ir a la escuela.

Hiyori resopla con fuerza, causando que a Yukine se le escape una carcajada.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Pequeño grosero.

—Además… creo que esto también es bueno. Estoy repasándolo todo, ¿No es cierto? Y si te lo explico correctamente y lo entiendes, no debe ser tan difícil. ¿Verdad?

La hermana Hiyori le dedica una sonrisa cálida, y Yukine tiene que desviar la mirada para no sentirse incómodo.

—Es verdad —acepta Hiyori—. Es otra forma de recordar lo que aprendiste.

— ¡Bien! ¿Entendiste todo bien? ¿Estás lista para empezar con los exponentes negativos?

La mujer toma su lápiz con fuerza y suspira profundamente antes de decir:— Eh… yo… ¿creo que sí?

…

La hermana Hiyori ha tenido el infortunio _–¿O la fortuna?–_ de solamente haberse topado con Yato unas cuantas veces en la iglesia y fuera de ella. Aun así, sabe con seguridad de que él es un buen hombre, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de Yukine, aunque el rubio parezca no notarlo.

Ha aprendido también algunos de los gestos de Yato en esas contadas visitas; como la forma en que levanta las cejas al sentirse sorprendido, su desvío de miradas al estar irritado o aquella sonrisa disimulada cuando se siente alegre.

Es su concentración la que encuentra en Yukine en esos momentos. El rubio frunce el ceño levemente, mientras sus labios parecen susurrar las cuentas que se encuentran en su cabeza.

Los números que se escapan de su boca se detienen y una enorme sonrisa complacida adorna el rostro del chico. Es eso y su relativa cercanía con Yato lo que la lleva a decir: —Eres idéntico a tu padre.

El cuerpo de Yukine se sacude como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera atravesado y su mirada de color ámbar vuelve a mirarla con frialdad, como si las horas que llevaban juntos no hubieran pasado.

—Yato no es mi padre —declara Yukine finalmente—. Si eso es a lo que te refieres.

La comprensión cae sobre Hiyori como un balde de agua fría y miles de disculpas salen de sus labios. Disculpas que Yukine descarta con un encogimiento de hombros.

Esa confesión aclaraba muchas cosas, como la razón por la que Yukine llamaba a Yato por su nombre o su relación tormentosa. Pero a la vez dejaba muchas más preguntas en el aire.

Preguntas que Hiyori no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

…

Los dos pasan un largo rato envueltos en un silencio incomodo que a Hiyori le es imposible romper y que es, principalmente, alimentado por la indiferencia de Yukine.

La mujer pasa todo ese tiempo lamentándose, habían estado llevándose tan bien… y todo eso se había acabado gracias a un impulsivo comentario suyo.

Es por eso que la inesperada voz de Yukine _–y la pregunta misma–_ la sorprenden cuando después de una eternidad él dice:

—Tú le gustas. ¿Lo sabes, no?

La afirmación suena increíble, casi ridícula, pero aun así es capaz de traer un leve rubor a las mejillas de la mujer.

—Yo… no-

—Lo único que hace es hablar de ti, sólo de ti, tooodo el día —continúa el chico—. ¿De verdad no lo sabias? No hay otra razón humanamente posible que obligara a Yato a ir a una iglesia…

El sonrojo que había comenzado siendo leve ahora parece encender las mejillas de la mujer como si se tratara de un foco de navidad.

—Y-Yato es uno de los más fieles seguidores de la iglesia… —comienza Hiyori, recibiendo nada más que un resoplido de Yukine.

—Y, _¿Te gusta?_ —pregunta el chico, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos de gato que tiene.

—Yato y yo no somos más unos niños, Yukine. Aunque a él le guste fingir que sí. Él es un hombre bueno y responsable y estoy segura de que nunca me pediría nada inapropiado…

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

—No, no me gusta —declara Hiyori—. Soy una mujer de Dios y sé que Yato es consciente de ello.

Yukine la mira por un largo momento para finalmente suspirar y continuar con sus estudios.

—Deberías decírselo —comenta Yukine—. A Yato, es decir. Quizá necesita escucharte decirlo para no ilusionarse…

—Y-yo… lo haré. Hablaré con él. Gracias por decírmelo, Yukine. Espero seguir viéndolos después de… _esa_ conversación.

—Oh, lo harás. Yato es persistente —dice el chico—. Y tú eres… diferente.

— _¿Gracias?_ —sonríe de vuelta la mujer, insegura de si tomarlo como un cumplido o no, pero feliz de que la tensión de hacía unos momentos desapareciera por completo.

Incluso si había sido a costa de su vergüenza.

…

Unas cuantas horas después –más de las que había prometido pero menos de las que Yukine había esperado–, Yato toca a la puerta de Hiyori.

Está cansado, hambriento y a la vez nervioso. Una de sus manos sujeta con fuerza un pequeño ramo de girasoles que había robado de un jardín cercano, y en la otra tiene una bolsa con comida rápida, ideada para tener una cena tardía con un probablemente enfadado Yukine y una cansada hermana Hiyori.

— ¡Adelante! —escucha que dicen desde el otro lado de la puerta, y al entrar, Yato se encuentra con una imagen que no había esperado ver nunca.

A Yukine sentado en la sala de la mujer, rodeado por sus libros y cuadernos _–¿Había estado estudiando?–_ y a la hermana Hiyori, de apariencia siempre pacifica, riendo con fuerza junto al chico.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Pregunta Yato con curiosidad— ¿Cómo sabían que era yo?

—No esperaba a nadie más y tampoco conozco a nadie que sería capaz de llegar tan tarde —le dice Hiyori con una sonrisa.

—Le contaba historias vergonzosas sobre ti a la hermana Hiyori —contesta Yukine con un encogimiento de hombros.

La sangre en las venas de Yato se congela, dándose cuenta de las muchas cosas bochornosas que Yukine sabe de él y que ahora, para su mala suerte, Hiyori puede saber también.

— ¡No le creas nada! —exclama Yato horrorizado, recibiendo en respuesta nada más que risas de aquellos que apenas hacia unas horas parecían incapaces de soportarse el uno al otro.

Yato suspira con fuerza, pensando seriamente si esa fue su mejor o su peor decisión.

…

Unos cuantos días después _–cuando tras apenas estacionarse, Yukine salta del auto y corre hacia la mujer, para mostrarle su examen con calificación de 98 y ésta procede a felicitarlo muy alegremente–,_ la respuesta está clara: fue la mejor decisión que Yato pudo tomar nunca.

 **…**


End file.
